The book entitled "Mikromechanik" [Micromechanics] by Anton Heuberger, [Publ.] Springer Verlag A.G. 1989, pp. 475-476, for example, describes the assembly of micromechanical sensor elements for pressure sensors and acceleration sensors. The sensor element is bonded to an intermediate substrate or silicon chip carrier of silicon or glass by anodic bonding and applied to a pedestal via the intermediate substrate. With the technique of anodic bonding, a reliable bond between the sensor element and the intermediate substrate is produced.
With the layout described here, however, a bond between the sensor element and the intermediate substrate is produced over the entire surface area. Assembly-dictated strains often occur in that case. These assembly-dictated strains and the associated temperature variations must be compensated for by individual adaptation of the evaluation circuit of each sensor.
In addition to anodic bonding, it is also known to glue the sensor element to a substrate, or to form the sensor element and evaluation circuit as a hybrid.